(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic fuel injection valve which is a fuel injection valve used for an internal combustion engine, and performs opening and closing movement of a valve body by supplying magnetic flux to an magnetic passage including an anchor of a moving element and a fixed core by passing a current to a coil, and generating a magnetic attraction force in a magnetic attraction gap between an anchor end surface of the moving element and a fixed core end surface to attract the moving element to the fixed core side, and the invention concretely relates to a fuel injection valve in which a fixed core is fixed to an inside of a metal pipe, the moving element is disposed to be attracted to and separated from the fixed core in the metal pipe, and the coil and a yoke are fitted to an outer side of the metal pipe to supply magnetic flux to the anchor of the moving element and the fixed core.
(2) Description of Related Art
JP-A-10-318079 discloses an art of providing a fuel injection valve having high manufacturing efficiency by using a pipe-shaped valve housing containing a valve body and a magnetic core and unmagnetizing a part of the valve housing.
In the above described prior art, the coil height which is the dimension in the axial direction of the coil wound on the bobbin becomes large, and the magnetic passage becomes long. Therefore, the above described prior art has the problem of being unable to obtain a sufficient amount of magnetic flux generating in a magnetic attraction gap between a fixed core and an anchor by the magnetomotive force supplied to the magnetic passage in spite of the size of the coil.